German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 shows a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position.
In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off point, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and back again to the drop-off point.
In this autonomous valet parking, it is possible that there are still persons in the vehicle. This can result in problems.
Thus, it is possible that these persons leave the vehicle during the parking process. This may have the consequence that these persons disrupt an operation of the parking facility. In particular, these persons may disrupt an autonomous valet parking operation.